My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dash for Home
by DamianKastle
Summary: Rainbow Dash attempts to get back home as fast as she can after realizing that she unknowingly flashed a group of people she and the Rainboom's were performing for (due to her being in such a rush that she forget her shorts and underwear) but certain obstacles stand in her way.


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dash for Home**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and at the moment, all of the Rainbooms, including their honorary roadie, Twilight Sparkle (their world's Twilight anyway), were standing outside Rainbow Dash's house, waiting for her to come out with her gear and everything. They had just gotten a call to do a gig at the Sweet Shoppe, and since they were all low on cash, they couldn't turn it down.

However, their gig was less than half an hour, and they'd been waiting on Rainbow Dash for quite some time now, so they were all starting to get a little impatient and anxious.

Rarity growled in frustration. "What in heaven's name could be taking her so long!?"

"Yeah, usually _you're_ the one taking her sweet time getting ready and stuff." Applejack pointed out.

"I know!" Rarity exclaimed. "But it's not like _she_ has a huge wardrobe to go through!"

"Maybe she lost her guitar." Fluttershy suggested.

"I don't think so. She always has it with her." Sunset reminded.

"So what could it be?" Sci-Twi wondered.

"I bet she's not even up yet," said Applejack. Tired of waiting, she picked up a few small rocks and tossed them at the window of Rainbow's room.

"So… how long before she-" Fluttershy began to inquire, before she was interrupted by a sudden-

"OH CRUD! I OVERSLEPT!" They heard someone yell from upstairs.

"Whelp, there's your answer." Pinkie shrugged.

"Now what?" Sunset asked.

"Maybe… five more minutes?" Twilight suggested.

Applejack sighed. " _Fine_. We'll give her five more minutes and then… I'm dragging her out myself. I don't care if she's half _naked_ , we are _not_ gonna be late for this gig. Besides, I don't wanna look like a liar."

At that moment, Rainbow was scrambling to get dressed as fast as she could, cursing herself for sleeping in so late. It had taken her quite a while before realizing that she and the band had their gig today, which was quite an unpleasant surprise at that hour. She did her best to put her shirt on over her bra while brushing her teeth at the same time. Of course, doing so made her fall over a few times.

"Are you ok up there?" Fluttershy called out from outside, worried.

"Uh… yeah! Just fine!" Dash assured her before finally getting her shirt on and spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth. "Almost ready!"

She promptly grabbed her boots, socks and skirt, along with her guitar, and sprinted for the door.

Outside, the others were growing more and more impatient, repeatedly checking their watches until finally the front door slammed open, revealing an exhausted Rainbow Dash, guitar slung around her shoulders, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" she said, still catching her breath.

Rarity scoffed. "Late is an _understatement_! What in the world took you so long?" she questioned.

"Sorry! Just… kinda let time get away from me… slept in too late." Rainbow confessed.

"Been out late again?" Applejack guessed.

"Maybe… so what?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"You know staying up late makes you real tired." Applejack reminded her.

"Who are you, my mom?" Rainbow asked, annoyed.

"You know… I don't think I've ever seen your mom before." Pinkie admitted.

"Oh, well that's because she…" Rainbow Dash began.

"Uh… guys? Our gig starts in seven minutes! We gotta go!" Sunset Shimmer interrupted.

"Oh! Right!" Twilight remembered.

"Race you there!" Pinkie cried as she zoomed ahead.

"Hey! No fair!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she chased after her while the others followed at a normal but fast pace. As they ran, Applejack couldn't help but notice something odd about how Rainbow was dressed. Not only was her jacket inside out, but she was missing her usual black bike shorts under her skirt.

She leaned towards Rarity as she ran. "Hey, how come Rainbow isn't wearing her shorts?" The farm girl asked the fashionista, confused.

"Oh, well, maybe she just wanted to change her style for today. There's no need to worry!" Rarity said, confidently.

"I hope you're right…" Applejack muttered, not used to seeing that much of Rainbow Dash's bare legs. She convinced herself that Rainbow still had her underwear on, though she couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the Sweet Shoppe in the nick of time. Soon they were all set up and ready to go from behind the stage that was set up inside, with Twilight watching by the sidelines and preparing the amps. She gave them all a thumbs up when it was all ready.

"Ok guys, you ready to rock it!?" Rainbow Dash asked, pumped.

"I sure am!" Pinkie declared.

"And I as well." Rarity nodded.

"Um, I'll uh… give it my best." Fluttershy smiled, shyly.

Sunset turned towards Twilight. "Hey Twilight, you sure you don't wanna come join us this time?"

"Oh, uh… maybe next time, I uh… got a lotta… work to do back here…" Twilight answered, nervously.

"Ok, but… let us know if you want to give it a try sometime." Sunset told her.

Twilight nodded. "I will."

Just then, Rainbow shook a little. "Hey, does anyone else feel chilly, or is it just me?" she asked.

"Nope, not feeling chilly." Pinkie shrugged.

"Neither am I." Sunset added.

"I don't feel anything." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well _I_ do. _Weird_ …" Rainbow muttered while Applejack stared down at her skirt suspiciously.

They started to hear the crowd chanting the band's name over and over again from behind the curtain. "Well, that's our cue, ya'll," Applejack said.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock and roll!" Rainbow exclaimed as she ran out.

"Let's leave exuberantly!" Pinkie added, excitedly as she followed while the others all followed them close behind.

Soon enough, they were all standing before the cheering crowd gathered in the Sweet Shoppe and were waving them to them before Rainbow spoke into the microphone.

"Ok guys, who's ready to rock!?" she yelled.

"Me!" Everyone replied.

"Great! Then let's hit it!" Rainbow declared as she and the others began to play their instruments and sing one of their favorite songs, 'Shake Your Tail'. As they continued playing, Rainbow danced and jumped around like crazy, as per usual, letting herself be taken in by the song. As she did so, her skirt swished around back and forth constantly, which drove many of the male fans in the crowd crazy as some tried to get a peek.

Little did she know that she was giving them more of a show than she ever would have wanted, as many of them caught glimpses of… certain areas.

As the song drew to a close, Rainbow turned her back to the crowd and shook her rear end around while they sang the final chorus of 'Shake Your Tail' twice in a row. In doing so, her skirt flew up a little bit each time. Some of the audience members actually started to blush and gasp in shock, some even fainting, as they got a good look at a part of her that she hoped no one would ever see.

"Oh… my… _gosh_ …" One of the female members of the crowd commented, stunned.

"Yeah, shake that thing, baby! WOO!" A male audience member shouted, clearly enjoying this 'show'.

" _Well, the crowd loves it. Of course they do, we're awesome!"_ Rainbow thought, before she noticed the stunned expressions on the other band members' faces. They all stared at her in shock.

"What? What are you guys looking at? Have you seen a ghost or something?" she asked in confusion, before something hit her. " _Wait a minute… something doesn't feel right… it feels like… a draft…_ "

She reached her arm behind her back and rubbed her palm against the back of her skirt. It didn't feel quite right. "...uh oh." she whispered as she then reached underneath it. Her eyes widened when she felt the bare skin of her bottom where her underwear and shorts should have been.

Her pupils shrunk down to a pinpoint in horror at the realization. "Oh… oh my gosh… guys? Please tell me this isn't what I think it is…"

"You mean the fact that you've been going commando this whole time and you've been showing off your goodies in front of dozens of people?" Pinkie inquired, confused.

Rainbow gulped hard upon hearing this. "Yeah… that…" she whimpered.

She stood there, frozen in horror and disbelief, until someone in the audience shouted, "Hey! Nice butt, Rainbow Dash!"

The rest of the crowd then began laughing and pointing at Rainbow Dash. Crimson red in the face, she covered her rear with one hand and held down her skirt tightly with the other as her knees trembled. She turned away from the audience and began to back away slowly as they continued getting a kick out of her humiliation.

"No, no, no, no, no, no….!" she sputtered out, flushed.

Without hesitation, she quickly ran offstage to escape the intense embarrassment, and slammed open the door as she ran outside.

"Rainbow, wait! Come back!" she heard Applejack call out, but it didn't stop her as she ran down the street as fast as she could. "Gotta get home… gotta get home…" she muttered to herself over and over as she ran.

* * *

The rainbow haired girl continued to run as fast as she possibly could while also keeping her skirt pulled down on both sides so that nobody else would see her private parts. She quickly ducked behind a wall and poked her head out from behind it to make sure nobody was following her. Thankfully, it looked like the coast was clear, but that still didn't make Rainbow feel any better.

"Oh man… this _can't_ be happening…" she griped. "Now I'm a total laughing stock!"

She looked down both ends of the street before crossing and hiding behind yet another corner. The sweat from her forehead dripped down her face while her legs continued to shake.

"Alright, I've just gotta get home… find my shorts and underwear… and wait for this whole thing to blow over." Rainbow told herself. She glanced down at her skirt, noticed that a strong breeze was beginning to blow it up, and pressed it down hard. "Not to mention make sure nobody sees my privates again..."

She considered waiting for her friends to help her, but she couldn't take that risk; there was still the chance that someone else would come along, find out her secret, and humiliate her in public again.

Rainbow sprinted to the other side of the street and started to walk down the sidewalk. She started to relax a bit as she removed her hands from her skirt. However she deeply regretted that when a super fast sports car drove by, kicking up a strong wind that blew her skirt up, exposing her crotch.

She shrieked and pulled it down quickly, while the driver of the sports car shouted from afar.

"Whoo-hoo! Right on babe!" he cheered with laughter, until he disappeared down the road.

Rainbow's cheeks turned red as she growled with anger. "Oh… why I oughta…" she began before she quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out. "No! No time for that, just gotta get home, that's all."

She continued on her way down the sidewalk, until she was suddenly blocked by a trio of angry looking dogs who growled and barked at her.

"Whoa! Good doggies… nice doggies…" she said nervously. "Easy… I don't wanna hurt ya… and I _really_ don't have time for this… I just gotta…"

The dogs started to run up to her, barking madly and filling her with fear.

"...RUN!" Rainbow screamed before she dashed around them and took off down the street, with the three angry street dogs still nipping at her heels. Again, it was hard for her to run and keep her skirt down on both ends at once, but luckily for her, she was naturally fast and managed to stay ahead of the three mangy mutts. "Gah! Bad dogs! Bad! Leave me alone!"

Before long the dogs were starting to gain on her, and were coming dangerously close to biting her on the rump, making her jump each time. Soon she started running so fast that she zoomed right past a station wagon that was driving close by, much to the driver's amazement.

Just then, she saw a hotdog stand up ahead. That gave her an idea.

"That's it!" she declared as she raced over to the stand and grabbed one of the still hot wieners. It burned her hand a bit, but in this situation, that was the least of her problems.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" The hotdog vendor exclaimed.

"Oh, you want payment?" Rainbow asked, agitated as she turned around, bent over and lifted her skirt in front of him, exposing her buttocks. " _Here's_ my payment!"

The hotdog vendor reacted in shock and disgust as he shut his eyes and looked away, with his hands extended towards her as he backed up. While he was distracted, Rainbow stood back up, took the wiener she held and threw it in a different direction. That instantly got the attention of the dogs, as they ran off to chase after it instead.

"Yes!" she said triumphantly, while the vendor, rubbing his poor eyes, quickly pulled out his phone.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops on you!" he declared.

Rainbow suddenly panicked, imagining the cops showing up and arresting her for indecent exposure and she was not having that. "Like heck you are!" she exclaimed before lifting her leg and kicking him square in the crotch. He squealed in pain, holding his 'special spot' and tumbled right over. "Sorry! Thanks for letting me use your wiener though… that didn't sound right. Whatever, see ya!"

She slapped a few bucks on his stand and quickly ran off, still holding her skirt down tight.

She ran and ran as fast as she could, in spite of her embarrassing situation, not to mention the fact that her bottom was getting chillier by the minute. Suddenly, she screeched to a halt upon reaching the end of the sidewalk, which just happened to be at a busy looking crossroads, cars zooming by left and right along with dozens of people walking in every direction. This was not encouraging.

" _Don't worry, Dash, don't worry. Just gotta cross this street and make sure nobody sees anything down there_." she thought to herself. " _Yeah, how hard could it be_?"

Rainbow Dash quickly began to hurry down the crowded sidewalk with an anxious look on her face. She had to refrain from making sure her skirt was held down, at the risk of looking strange in front of everyone around her and drawing too much attention.

This was no easy task, however. The sidewalk was jammed full of people who kept bumping into her constantly. "Excuse me." Rainbow uttered to a man. "Excuse me," she said again, after being jostled by another person. "How… ow! Hey! Person here!" She struggled to make her way through the crowd. Several people did a double take as they felt Rainbow pressed up against them, as they briefly sensed the bare skin beneath her skirt.

Just as Rainbow was beginning to exit the crowd, another commuter bumped into her, knocking her flat on her face.

She screamed as she fell over. As she groaned and raised her head, she suddenly panicked as she noticed her rear was sticking up in the air. " _Oh crud, my skirt, tell me it's not-_ " she thought to herself as she looked behind her. Miraculously, her rear was still covered by her skirt.

"Whew, that was too close." she said in relief as she stood herself up again. "Man… at this rate I'll never get home… and there's too many people around… someone could…"

Dash suddenly felt a sharp pinch on her buttocks and squealed as she held her cheeks and scooted away, before turning to see a skinny looking guy with slicked black hair and gold teeth behind her.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" The rainbow haired girl snapped at him.

"Eh, I don't know what your talking about, Miss," he said, trying to feign innocence, though it was obviously fake.

"You pinched my butt!" Rainbow said, hotly.

"Please! I did no such thing." The shifty guy scoffed.

"Don't you give me that-" Rainbow started.

"Even so… I'll bet you have a very cute butt…" he admitted as he discreetly reached around and cupped a feel of her buttocks, which made her blush and push him away. He purred. "You're feisty…"

"Why you…" she growled angrily but stopped. " _You know what, I don't have time for this._ " she thought. Without hesitation, she decked the guy square in the face and ran off. " _Great. First dogs, a close call, and then that perv? What's next!?_ "

"O.M.G!" She heard somebody call out in front of her, causing her to screech to a halt as she saw several kids from school up ahead on the other side of the street. She recognized them as fans of her and the rest of the band, though she didn't remember seeing that at the Sweet Shoppe, which gave her some relief. "It's Rainbow Dash of the Rainbooms!"

"Well, what do you know? Being late for the show turned out ok after all!" Another one of them remarked.

"Yeah! Let's get her autograph while we have the chance!" A third one added as they began to rush over.

"Oh _great_ … but at least it can't get worse…" Rainbow muttered to herself, before a car began to zoom by, driving straight through a puddle of water. As a result, she and her clothes were left soaking wet. "Gah! Oh _man, come on_ …!"

She panicked even more when she noticed that the water was starting to make her skirt, to become nearly see-through. Yelping, she quickly put her hand on her wet skirt to keep the approaching fans from seeing her… unmentionables.

"Oh goodness! Are you ok, Rainbow Dash!?" One of them asked, worried.

"Y-yeah… just a little… wet…" Rainbow assured them.

"Ugh! The nerve of some people, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I can kinda see through your clothes, Rainbow!" Another one of them observed, making Rainbow squeak with embarrassment.

"Well, don't look! Come on!" Rainbow snapped, hotly.

"Sorry! Well, you can't go around in wet clothes…" A fashionable looking fan remarked.

"Maybe she can air dry?" Another one suggested.

"It could take a while…"

"Not if she's fast, and Rainbow's the fastest in the school!"

"Totally!"

"Hey, Rainbow? I know this is a bad time but… would you please give me your autograph?" One fan pleaded as she held out a pen.

Not wanting to let her fans down, despite how close to humiliation she was, Rainbow quickly took the pen. "Uh… sure, what do you want me to sign?"

"Well… it's a little embarrassing, but uh…" The fan began before she turned around and began pulling down her pants and underwear in front of the blushing Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I…" she tried to say but couldn't find the words as she found herself staring at her fan's own bare butt.

"Could you… sign my butt…?" The female fan asked, shyly.

"She's really into getting parts of her body signed. Best to just go with it so she doesn't cry later." Another fan whispered into Rainbow's ear.

Her face went completely red as she reluctantly stared at the rear end of the fan in front of her, who eagerly wiggled it as she waited to have it signed. While it was the absolute last thing Rainbow wanted to do, her pride wouldn't let them down, so she slowly bent down and started writing her full name on one the fan's cheeks, filling the fan with joy, and Rainbow with discomfort.

"Ok… there you go, a signed... butt, courtesy of Rainbow Dash." The rainbow haired girl declared.

The fan squealed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I got my butt signed by Rainbow Dash! Ooh! I'm never washing this cheek again!"

"She means it." Another fan whispered.

"Hey, can you do me next?"

"And me!"

"And me!"

As her fans started to surround her, all of them demanding an autograph on one of their butt cheeks, Rainbow started to feel more uncomfortable as they pressed themselves against her body. Some even unknowingly made contact with her bare butt, which was the last straw for her.

"Uh… sorry, gotta go, I'm uh… late for something! Bye!" Rainbow cried as she got out of the fan's encirclement and made tracks down the sidewalk until she could be seen no more.

The fans were a bit baffled by this, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Boy, she _is_ fast." One of them remarked. The others nodded in agreement. "Hey, can we see that butt autograph again?!"

"Sure!" The happy female fan smiled as she bent down and showed them her cheek again, at which they 'Oooh'd' with awe.

* * *

Some time later, Rainbow found herself entering the suburban part of the city again. That meant she was closing in on her house, which only made her run even faster.

"Almost there… I'm gonna make it!" she said, excited and relieved. "Finally! And without anyone else seeing my bare butt!"

But before she could get any closer, a passerby that she didn't see suddenly stuck his or her leg out in front of her, causing her to fall right over onto the pavement.

She groaned as she tried to lift herself up. "Ow… that smarts…" she moaned before turning around in anger. "Hey! What was that…!"

Rainbow went silent right away as soon as she saw the faces of the ones who tripped her and beginning to surround her. They were wearing hoods and pants this time, but she could still recognize them as Adagio, Aria and Sonata, the Dazzlings themselves.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Adagio inquired with a nasty grin. "A little Rainboom, come to play?"

Rainbow frowned as she stood up and glared at them. "What are _you three_ doing here!?"

"Just trying to survive, after you _Raingoons_ took our powers away!" Aria snapped.

"Oh, like that was _our_ fault?! You were the ones who tried to brainwash the entire school!" Rainbow pointed out.

"We. Don't. Care. Because now it's payback time!" Aria declared.

"Yes, you humiliated us… now we're gonna humiliate _you_." Adagio added.

"And how do you expect to do _that_? Make me sing as bad as _you guys_?" Rainbow remarked, smugly, angering the Dazzlings.

"Hey!" Sonata protested, insulted.

"Face it, you've got nothing on me!" Rainbow boasted, confidently.

"Except the knowledge that you don't have anything under that skirt of yours." Aria pointed out, making Rainbow's eyes widen as she quickly pressed her skirt down.

"H-H-How did you know that!?" Rainbow questioned, in fear.

"We were… snooping around, as they say, when you were playing and saw that little 'show' you put on at the Sweet Shoppe." Adagio revealed. Rainbow gulped. "Oh yes, we know all about it, Rainbow Dash, you have quite the titanic rump it would seem."

"I do not!" Rainbow denied.

" _Please_ , do you even _own_ a mirror?" Aria mocked.

"Yeah, and besides, how can that skirt hide such a _huge tushie_ , anyway?" Sonata Dusk inquired, curiously.

Rainbow growled as her cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. "Yeah, well… you don't have any proof of that!" she countered.

"Well will after we're done with you." Adagio smirked sinisterly as they began to approach her slowly, like sharks about to chomp onto their prey.

"Y-Yeah well…" Rainbow began to say, nervously as she began to turn to run. "Good luck with that!"

But before Rainbow could get very far, she found herself being stopped. She turned and gasped in horror as she saw the three Dazzlings holding onto the waistband of her skirt.

"W-what!?" she responded in surprise.

"Don't believe in luck." Aria stated as she and the Dazzlings gave the waistband a hard pull that caused the fabric of the skirt to rip and finally tear off, causing Rainbow to fall right onto her face again while her bare bottom was now on full display to the Dazzlings, who gasped at the sight of her disproportionately large buttocks. "Whoa! Ho-ho, _wow_. Now that is one nice butt."

Sonata giggled. "Yeah, it's so meaty and… kinda sweaty too."

"Alright girls, this is the perfect shot. Prepare to fire on my mark." Adagio instructed as she took out her phone and prepared to snap a picture of Rainbow's rear end, along with the others. "Ready…"

Rainbow raised her head in horror as she realized that they were about to take her butt's picture and email it to everyone in school, humiliating her forever, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Aim…"

The Dazzlings thumbs slowly neared the select button on their phones that would take the pictures while Rainbow's heart raced even faster.

"Fi…" Adagio started to say before suddenly, before she and the others noticed their own pants were pulled down from behind them, startling them. And while they were distracted, their phones were snatched from them too.

"Hey!" Aria cried as she and the other Dazzlings turned to see the rest of the Rainbooms standing behind them, looking very displeased and glaring at them like they were ready to beat them up.

"Not so fast!" Sunset declared.

"You!" Adagio hissed.

"Good thing we showed up when we did, huh?" Applejack remarked. "We knew you three were dirty but this takes the cake!"

"Indeed! Shame on each and every one of you!" Rarity added.

"So these are the Dazzlings I've heard about?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! They're a bunch of meanies that tried to take over the school!" Pinkie said.

"And now they're trying to humiliate Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy observed.

"Give those back!" Aria snapped as they all pulled up their pants.

"Oh, you mean _these_?" Sunset inquired as she and the others dropped the phones and smashed them with the heels of their boots.

"Hey! We paid for those!" Sonata exclaimed, whining.

"Well, that's what you get for tryin' to hurt our friend." Applejack stated.

Adagio growled. "This is _not_ over," she promised before she and her fellow Siren's ran off.

"Huh, looks pretty over to _me_." Pinkie remarked.

Rainbow wiped the sweat from her brow as she stood up. "Whew! Another close one. Thanks you guys," she said before they all gasped and covered their eyes.

"Rainbow? If you wouldn't mind…?" Rarity requested as she took out a blue skirt and panties and handed them to Rainbow, who quickly remembered that she was practically bare naked from the waist down, aside from her boots, and covered herself.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" she apologized before quickly taking the skirt and underwear and putting them on. "Ah! Much better."

"Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked her, concerned.

"More or less…" Rainbow shrugged. "Thankfully no one else saw my big blue butt, well… aside from everyone at the Sweet Shoppe… and the Dazzlings… and _you guys_ …"

Rainbow lowered her head, feeling ashamed and sad while Applejack went over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aw, it's ok sugarcube," she assured her.

"How can it be ok? I was just _humiliated_ in front of almost _all our fans_ who probably succeeded where the Dazzlings failed and took a picture… they're probably gonna post it online, or on the school website, or _worse_ … the _yearbook_ …" Rainbow Dash muttered with dread. She sighed. "I'm sorry about all this you guys…"

"Oh, it's not your fault." Fluttershy told her, sincerely.

"She's right, it could have happened to any of us." Twilight pointed out.

"It happened to me _several_ times!" Pinkie revealed, which made Rarity back away from her, uneasy.

"And I wouldn't worry about them taking pictures of you." Sunset added.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Mrs. Cake confiscated everyone's phones before the show, so they couldn't have taken any pictures." Twilight replied.

"Oh… well, they're still gonna _remember_ it…" Rainbow sighed.

"…probably." The farm girl nodded. The girls glared at her. "What? Just being honest."

"A little softening couldn't hurt, you know." Rarity told her, annoyed.

"The point is…" Applejack continued, slightly annoyed. "Folks will forget about this whole thing eventually, but you can't let them make fun of you for it. That wouldn't be the Rainbow Dash _I_ know."

"Yeah… you're probably right." Rainbow admitted.

"And if any of them tries…" Sunset began.

" _We'll_ take care of 'em!" Pinkie promised, cracking her knuckles with an eager and also crazy looking grin.

"Thanks, guys." Dash said, gratefully.

"Hey uh… why don't we all… go out for pizza?" The other Twilight suggested, a bit shyly.

"Sounds good to me." Applejack nodded.

"Me too." Sunset agreed.

"Me three!" Pinkie chirped.

"Sweet, I'm buying." Rainbow offered.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Fluttershy told her.

"Yeah, after everything you've been through today, you've _earned_ a break." Applejack told her, smiling as they all began to walk off together.

"Thanks. Though I am _definitely_ not staying up late _ever again_." Rainbow Dash expressed. The others all smiled warmly at their friend who went through quite an enduring ordeal, but came through just fine.

However, most of them knew they'd probably _never_ get the image of Rainbow Dash's blue rump out of their heads…

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
